


Drunken Courage

by Keziah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: Office parties suck. New Year's office parties especially suck. New Year's office parties without a significant other are the worst.





	Drunken Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I saw [this](https://keziahm.tumblr.com/post/164035896154/alex-looks-around-at-all-the-happy-couples) prompt on Tumblr and couldn't help myself. I swear I'm working on my other WIPs too . . .

Alex glared around the ballroom before viciously throwing back her glass, only to find it empty. The room was draped in streamers, the DJ was playing some kitschy “Best Hits of the Year”, and she was surrounded by people she didn’t know or care about. She didn’t want to be here at all. What was that saying about the year going on as it started out? Well, the way things were going, this next year was going to be a doozy. And not in a good way. Everywhere she looked there were couples dancing or huddling in corners, or staring into each other’s eyes, letting her drink away her loneliness. 

“That’s it! I”m tired of being single!” Alex said determinedly.

She made her way to the bar, collecting her third? fifth? tenth? Oh who was even counting? drink of the night. Alex cast her eyes around the room. She spotted one woman sitting alone at a table cheerfully munching on a plate of hor d’oeuvres. Squinting, she recognized her as Kara; one of the office staff, and, according to the office rumor mill, currently single. They had exchanged pleasantries a few times, and she seemed nice. Well, nice enough Alex had considered asking the girl out before. But, Alex hadn’t been sure Kara was open to dating women and then figured Kara was probably out of her league anyway. Kara practically ran the entire office while she was just a lab rat! Tonight though? Alex was drunk enough to risk it.

Alex stalked over to the table, slamming her hands down. “You!”

Kara looked up, wide-eyed. “Yes?”

“We’re in a relationship now.”

Kara blinked and blushed a faint red. “Okay.”

“Great.” Alex looked at the now empty glass in her hand. “Want a drink?”

“Sure. Um, a mint julep?”

“One mint julep, coming up. A sweet drink for a sweet lady.”

 

\---

 

The divine aroma of coffee roused Alex from her hungover sleep. She flailed a bit in the direction of the smell and garbled something that was supposed to be “give me the coffee now and no one gets hurt”.

The most wonderful laugh she’d ever heard prompted her to crack open an eyelid. Hovering over her bed was an angel. The most beautiful creature she had ever seen with a smile more radiant than the sun. The angel held out a mug of coffee. “If you get up, there’s painkillers, coffee, and a horribly greasy breakfast waiting for you.”

“I love you.” Alex gasped. She squirmed out of the sheets and reached for the coffee, only to have it held just out of reach.

Alex frowned. “Never mind, I don’t love you.”

Carefully setting the coffee down on Alex’s overflowing bedside table, the angel produced a bottle of water and two pills from seemingly nowhere. “These first.”

Alex sighed, but took the painkillers and drank the water. When she was awake enough, she peered at the angel. “I know you, don’t I.”

There was that beautiful laugh again. “I should hope so! We’re in a relationship!”

“. . . what.”

“You don’t remember much of last night, do you?”

Alex wrinkled her forehead and thought back, vague memories starting to emerge. “You’re Kara. You’re one of the office people, not the lab people. We were drinking?”

Kara smiled. “Yep! You came over, stated that we were in a relationship, then drunk more than I thought humanly possible.”

Alex groaned. “I’m so sorry. I’m usually a lot better about consent.”

“Oh, you didn’t do anything too forward. It was actually quite sweet. You just complimented me excessively and punched a guy who was hitting on me when he wouldn’t take no for an answer. I thought you were going to kiss me at midnight, but you passed out just before the countdown.”

Alex thumped her head into her hands. Moving to Timbuktu was sounding very attractive. “I passed out?”

“Surprisingly gracefully.” Kara continued relating the story with unhidden glee. “A very ladylike swoon into my arms. I raided your pockets for your keys and driver’s license and brought you home.”

Alex attempted to slide back into bed and hide under the covers but was stopped by Kara’s gentle hands, pulling her into a standing position

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Kara said. “You were the perfect gentlewoman and I don’t think anyone else noticed when you passed out.”

Alex nabbed the coffee from the bedside table as Kara ushered her from the bedroom into the kitchen.

Peering around the room, and gulping her coffee, Alex frowned. “Did you clean my apartment?”

Kara coughed nervously. “Uh, just a little. So I could make breakfast.”

“Oh.” Alex focused on the table in front of her, currently covered in bacon, pancakes, and fruit. “Not to sound ungrateful, because this is the best hangover experience I’ve had, but why are you doing this?”

Kara shrugged, fiddling with the pot of coffee on the counter. “Isn’t this the sort of thing a girlfriend does? Take care of her significant other when her significant other makes poor drinking choices?”

“But we’re not dating!”

“Oh, I know.” Kara’s voice cracked a little, and her shoulders slumped. “I kind of figured it was just a prank, but you needed the help, and . . .” she trailed off, straightening a few plates on the table.

Alex eyed Kara’s defeated posture. She didn’t mean to insinuate that she  _ didn’t _ want to date Kara. Time to make this right.

“Look, it wasn’t a prank, but if I’m going to date you, I’m going to do it properly. And that does  _ not _ include drunkenly accosting you at an office party.”

Kara looked up from beneath her eyelashes. “You want to date me?”

Alex tried to play it cool. “Apparently. My drunk self is much better at feelings than my sober self. Would you want to date me?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve had a crush on you for ages.”

“Really? Even after hauling my drunk and unconscious ass home?”

Kara nodded, her cheeks bright red. “You’re really cute, you know, and super smart, and courteous, even when you’re drunk.”

Huh. That was a pleasant surprise. Alex took a deep breath and straightened up. “Kara, will you do me the pleasure of joining me for a date this evening?”

Kara beamed. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Good. Great. Um. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

Kara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I can’t wait.”

Alex hummed happily. This year was going to be a great one. 


End file.
